Moley's Girl
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Sophocles and Molayne always love spending time together. But now that Molayne and Olivia are dating, Sophocles worries that Molayne is going to ignore him and starts to get jealous of Olivia.
1. Some News

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Molayne, Sophocles, Olivia, or other Pokemon characters. They are property of Nintendo._

 _It's been a year since Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon came out, and tomorrow will be two years since the original Sun and Moon came out. Happy Anniversary!_

 _It's been a long time since I've worked on a new fanfic, and I think I've finally gotten a good idea for one. I've been rejecting so many of my new ideas I'm surprised I've finally gotten a new one._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **MOLEY'S GIRL**

 **CHAPTER 1: SOME NEWS**

It was a warm, sunny day at the Hokulani Observatory.

Things have been going pretty smoothly for Molayne this past year. He was balancing time between running his observatory and being part of the Elite Four. Sophocles was also getting more independent and was spending time with his other friends. But what was better was that Molayne finally had a girlfriend. He and Olivia had already gone on several dates and were growing closer and closer every day.

Today, Molayne entered the observatory, clad in his usual outfit. He waved hi to the receptionist and made his way to the back room where he and Sophocles worked. Molayne saw Sophocles.

"Hi, Soffy!" said Molayne. "How's my favorite cousin?"

"I'm doing great, Big Mo!" said Sophocles. "I printed up some research papers." Sophocles handed the research papers to Molayne, who looked at them and read them carefully.

"Interesting," said Molayne.

"I also got your cocoaccino ready," said Sophocles, handing Molayne a cup. Molayne took a drink of it.

"Thanks, cuz!" said Molayne. "Looks like today we're going to be busy!"

"I'm down with that," said Sophocles. "And after that, we can go over to your house to play video games!"

Molayne sighed.

"I'm afraid that I'm not going to be available tonight," he said.

"How come?" asked Sophocles. "Doing wrestling with Professor Kukui again? I don't think you're cut out to be a wrestler. No offense!"

Molayne giggled.

"No, Soffy," said Molayne. "It's something else."

"What?" said Sophocles.

"Olivia invited me to her house for dinner," said Molayne.

Sophocles looked at Molayne and frowned.

"Again?" he said.

"We can play video games tomorrow," said Molayne.

"But we always play video games together," said Sophocles.

Molayne sighed again.

"I'm sorry," said Molayne, "but I don't have as much free time now that me and Olivia are dating. I promise I'll call you when I get home. Maybe you can spend time with your other friends, like Lana, Mallow, and Kiawe. I'm sure at least one of them is free tonight."

"I guess so," said Sophocles, "but it's not the same."

"Try to keep yourself occupied while I'm gone," said Molayne. "Time will pass more quickly that way. Before you know it, I'll be back home and we'll catch up on all the stuff we missed."

Sophocles sighed.

"I understand, Big Mo," he said.

"Good," said Molayne,. "Why don't we start working? It'll keep us busy for the next six hours."

"Fine by me," said Sophocles.

And so Sophocles and Molayne went to work.

That evening, Molayne was at his house getting ready for his night at Olivia's house. First, he decided to shave carefully so he would be neat for his date. Then he took a nice hot shower. After that he needed to decide what to wear. First he put on a pair of pink boxers with red and pink hearts.

Molayne looked through his closet and picked out a nice purple dress shirt and put it on. He also put on some grey skinny jeans. Then he put on some dress socks with Klefki on them, complete with garters. Then he sprayed some eau de toilette on. Finally, he put on a purple trilby hat with a blue feather. Before he left the house, he decided to call Sophocles.

Sophocles was in his bedroom, clad in nothing but a pair of blue and white plaid boxers. He picked up his cellphone and saw that Molayne was calling him.

"Hi, Big Mo," said Sophocles.

"Hi, Soffy!" said Molayne. "How you doin'?"

"I'm a little bummed out," said Sophocles, "I called Lana, Mallow, and Kiawe, and they're all busy. Lana and Kiawe are at the monster truck show at Royal Avenue and Mallow's got to help her dad at the restaurant."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Molayne. "I know the monster truck show wouldn't be a good place for you or me since both of us hate monster truck shows. They're too loud."

"That's right," laughed Sophocles. "But I'm feeling kinda lonely, since I'm home alone right now. Mom and Dad are working late."

"Did you have dinner?" asked Molayne.

"I ordered a big dinner from the Chinese takeout around the corner," said Sophocles. "It should be here in about 20 minutes."

"Did you order extra lo mein?" asked Molayne.

"Of course," said Sophocles, "since I know how much you love lo mein. Is Olivia making anything good for dinner?"

"She's making chicken with mojo sauce and rice," said Molayne, "and a papaya stew. And for dessert, we're having those little ice cream sandwiches shaped like Magikarp."

"Sounds delish!" said Sophocles.

"I know," said Molayne. "I've gotta go now. I'll call you later."

"Okay, Big Mo," said Sophocles. "Bye!"

"Bye-bye!" said Molayne.

Sophocles hung up. Then he lay down on his bed and sighed.

"This evening's gonna be a long evening..." he said.


	2. Olivia's House

**CHAPTER 2: OLIVIA'S HOUSE**

Not long after, Molayne arrived at Olivia's jewelry store. He went inside and climbed the stairs to her upstairs apartment. He knocked on the door.

Olivia opened the door. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck, white capris, and plenty of jewelry.

"Hi!" said Molayne.

"Hello, Molayne," said Olivia. "Come on in. Dinner's just about ready."

Molayne went inside Olivia's apartment. He sniffed the air.

"I can smell the chicken cooking," said Molayne.

The stove in Olivia's kitchen went off.

"Dinner's ready!" said Olivia.

Olivia went to the kitchen. Molayne followed her. Olivia's kitchen table had four seats and was covered with a tablecloth depicting a bunch of Carbink. There were two places set, one for Olivia and one for Molayne. Olivia went to the stove to serve the chicken and rice.

"What would you like to drink, Molayne?" asked Olivia.

"What do you have?" said Molayne.

"I have Diet Pepsi, passion fruit iced tea, Mountain Dew, peach Fanta," said Olivia. "I remembered that you're a teetotaler."

"I'll have some peach Fanta," said Molayne. "Mind if I look in the fridge?"

"Go ahead," said Olivia. "That's what it's there for."

Molayne went to Olivia's fridge and took out a bottle of peach Fanta. Olivia served the chicken, the rice, and the stew. Molayne and Olivia sat down at the table and began to eat. Olivia was happy to see that Molayne really enjoyed her cooking.

"I'm glad you like it," said Olivia.

"It's so good!" said Molayne. "I love cooking too."

While Molayne and Olivia were eating, they decided to talk.

"How are things going at the observatory?" asked Olivia.

"Things are going pretty well," said Molayne. "It's been pretty quiet. Other than the occasional trial-goer, it's been quiet. Everyone likes the gift shop we put in last year. I even brought a little friend with me to visit. He's in my bag."

After dinner, Olivia and Molayne sat down on Olivia's couch. Molayne reached into his man-bag and took out a doll. The doll looked like Molayne, except in a cute chibi style. He wore Molayne's usual outfit.

"This is Little Mo," said Molayne. "Some company decided to make dolls of me and Sophocles, and they're available at the observatory gift shop. Of course, I don't get any money from it, but I still like the fact that I'm a doll now."

"He's really cute," said Olivia.

"I know," said Molayne. "I even play with him sometimes. I can make him say hi." Molayne made the doll wave hello to Olivia. Olivia chuckled.

"Can I hold him?" asked Olivia.

"Sure!" said Molayne.

Molayne handed the doll to Olivia. Olivia ran her fingers through the doll's hair and around the doll's bolo tie. Then she handed the doll back to Molayne.

"I think he likes you," said Molayne.

"I think he does too," said Olivia.

"I think he also likes those realistic Stufful dolls you keep around the house," said Molayne. Molayne walked over to one of the Stufful dolls and placed Little Mo on it, pretending that the doll was riding the other doll.

Olivia laughed.

"You're really funny, Molayne," said Olivia.

"You think so?" said Molayne. "Thanks!" Molayne pretended to make Little Mo talk. He made it speak in a high-pitched voice. "Thanks! Though of course Little Mo is the cutest!"

Olivia laughed again.

Molayne then remembered that he wanted to call Sophocles to make sure he was okay. "I'm going to step out and call Sophocles. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," said Olivia. "Take your time."

Molayne went to Olivia's bedroom and took out his cell phone. He dialed Sophocles' number.

"Hi, Soffy!" said Molayne.

"Hi, Big Mo!" said Sophocles. "How's the date going?"

"Good," said Molayne. "We're having a really good time. The food was really good. How's things going at home?"

"A little boring," said Sophocles. "I had dinner, and I tried thinking of things to do. I've run out of ideas."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Molayne. "Don't worry - I'll stop by your house on the way home."

Molayne and Sophocles talked for a few minutes. When Molayne was done calling Sophocles, he went back into Olivia's living room.

"That was my cousin Sophocles," said Molayne. "He wanted to make sure how I was doing."

"Oh," said Olivia. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine," said Molayne.

Molayne sat down next to Olivia.

"Want to watch TV?" asked Olivia.

"Sure thing!" said Molayne. "What's on tonight?"

" _The Perry Zinger Show_ is on in 5 minutes," said Olivia. "I heard you think it's a funny show."

"Okay!" said Molayne. He looked at Little Mo. "Little Mo wants to watch it too." Molayne made the doll talk. "Yes I do!"

"Sure thing, Little Mo," said Olivia. "I'll go get the dessert."

Molayne turned on the TV while Olivia went to get the desserts - those little ice cream sandwiches shaped like Magikarp. By the time Olivia got back, _The Perry Zinger Show_ was starting up. Molayne and Olivia watched it for about an hour.

Once that was over, Molayne and Olivia decided to talk for a bit. Then it started to get late.

"So," said Olivia, "you having fun?"

"Of course!" said Molayne. "I really like spending the evening with you."

"I'm glad you're having a good time," said Olivia.

Molayne looked at the clock.

"It's getting late," said Molayne. "I think I should be going home now. It's past Little Mo's bedtime." Molayne made Little Mo yawn. After that, Molayne began to get ready to go home. Once he was all packed up, he went to say goodye to Olivia.

"Bye, Olivia!" said Molayne.

"Bye, Molayne!" said Olivia.

Olivia gave Molayne a kiss on the cheek. Her kiss left a pink kissy mark since she was wearing pink lipstick. After that, Molayne left.

After that, Molayne decided to go home. But first, he decided to go to Sophocles' house. He rang the doorbell. Sophocles came downstairs. He was still dressed in his boxers, although now he had a blue bathrobe on too.

"Big Mo!" said Sophocles. He gave Molayne a nice, warm hug.

"Good to see you too, Soffy," said Molayne.

"How was the date?" asked Sophocles.

"It was great," said Molayne. "We had dinner, we watched TV, and I showed her Little Mo."

"Little Mo?" asked Sophocles. "Oh...your doll. Did he have fun too?"

"He sure did," said Molayne.

Sophocles yawned.

"I'm getting tired," he said. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay," said Molayne. "I'm going to go home. See you tomorrow, Soffy!"

"Okay, Big Mo!" said Sophocles. "Bye!"

Sophocles waved bye to Molayne as the latter walked away. Molayne waved bye back to him.

Not long after, Molayne finally got home. When he got to his room, he got undressed and put on a blue nightshirt and nightcap. He was getting tired too, since it was really late now. Molayne sat down on his bed and looked at Little Mo.

"It's time for bed," said Molayne. "I hope no one finds it weird that I need you. I am a scientist, after all. But I know you understand." Molayne made Little Mo nod his head.

Molayne climbed under the sheets, pulled them up to cover him, and then put his glasses on the nightstand. He cuddled with Little Mo, and lay with him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Learning to Share

**CHAPTER 3: LEARNING TO SHARE**

The next day was a Saturday, so Sophocles and Molayne didn't have to go to the observatory. They decided to meet up at the Pua's Pizza Palace in Malie City to have lunch. Olivia had to work, so she didn't join them.

Sophocles and Molayne were sitting at the table, eating a penne alla vodka pizza and drinking strawberry soda.

"Thanks for taking me here, Big Mo," said Sophocles.

"You're most welcome, Soffy," said Molayne. "I like this place."

"I'm glad it's just the two of us," said Sophocles. "No distractions or anything. It's so good to have you with me."

"Now, Soffy," said Molayne, "don't say that. Are you still upset about yesterday?"

"Oh, no!" said Sophocles. "Not at all. I'm happy for you."

Sophocles looked around and saw Mallow. He decided to talk to her.

"Excuse me, Big Mo," he said, "but I'm going to talk to Mallow. I need to ask her about something."

"Okay," said Molayne. "See you in a sec!"

Sophocles got up and walked towards Mallow.

"Hi, Sophocles!" said Mallow.

"Hi, Mallow," said Sophocles. "I need your advice."

"Sure," said Mallow.

"I'm having trouble with Big Mo," said Sophocles. "He's got a girlfriend."

"I know," said Mallow. "He and Olivia have been going out for a few months now. Aren't you happy for them?"

"I am," said Sophocles, "but I'm beginning to get worried. He's not spending as much time with me. I'm sure you can relate. Doesn't your dad have a girlfriend too?"

"Well yes," said Mallow, "he does, and I was kinda worried at first. But I learned to be happy for my dad and to let him do what he wants. Besides, I get along with her well. It's the first time Dad's been in a steady relationship since he was with Mom."

"Doesn't your mom get jealous?" asked Sophocles.

"Sophocles," said Mallow, "my parents have been divorced for years. Mom doesn't care. And I honestly think that you should be happy for Molayne. Keep in mind that things don't revolve around you. You need to learn to share and be happy for other people. I mean, if you can share Molayne with Professor Kukui, then you can share him with Olivia too."

Sophocles sighed.

"You're right," he said. "Big Mo's probably eating up the pizza. I better go."

Sophocles left and went back to the table. Mallow rolled her eyes. When Sophocles got back to the table, he asked if he missed anything.

"No," said Molayne. "I saved you your slices. That way each of us get half of pizza."

Later that day, Molayne and Sophocles decided to go to the skate park. There was a small skate park near the outer cape of Malie City, and Molayne loved going there. Molayne's skateboard was sky blue with a pineapple pattern, while Sophocles' skateboard was yellow with a Pikachu pattern. Molayne's helmet looked like a Sharpedo while Sophocles' helmet had a Zebstrika print. The two of them had fun skating.

"Watch me get maximum airation!" said Molayne.

Molayne skated up one of the ramps.

"Don't talk like that, Big Mo!" said Sophocles. Sophocles thought Molayne using slang that nobody actually uses was kinda embarrassing, especially since Molayne had a stereotypical nasally nerd voice. And surely enough, Molayne ended up wiping out.

"I totally beefed it," said Molayne.

"That's what you get for learning all your skating lingo from Rocket Power," said Sophocles. "You're such a 90s kid."

Molayne laughed.

"I guess so," said Molayne. "I'm just glad nobody was there to see me."

Molayne saw a group of preteen skaters (three boys and two girls) walking by laughing.

"Hey guys," said one of the girls.

"What is it, Keira?" said one of the boys.

"Get a load of the old man over there!" said the girl. "All those stupid shows on TV think kids our age talk like him."

The kids laughed again and walked away.

"I don't like being called old," said Molayne. "I'm only 27. I don't have a single gray hair,"

"I know," said Sophocles. "When I heard Plumeria calling you an old dude, I told her that she'll eat those words someday."

Molayne laughed again.

"So," said Molayne, "what do you want to do tonight?"

"You're asking me?" said Sophocles.

"I'm free tonight," said Molayne.

"Want to play video games?" asked Sophocles.

"Sure!" said Molayne.

And that night, Sophocles went over to Molayne's house to play video games. They decided to play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on Molayne's Nintendo Switch. Molayne played as Marth (his favorite character) while Sophocles played as Link (his favorite character).

"I always love playing video games with you," said Sophocles. "I love that you never get mad, even when you lose."

"There's no point in getting mad," said Molayne. "At the end of the day, it's not about winning; it's about having fun."

"And both of us are having fun!" said Sophocles. "Say, does Olivia play video games?"

"Yes," said Molayne. "but I always have more fun with you."

"So are you going to be seeing her this week?" asked Sophocles.

"Of course!" said Molayne. "Maybe I'll try to think of an activity that all three of us can do."


	4. Molayne's Workout Routine

**CHAPTER 4: MOLAYNE'S WORKOUT ROUTINE**

Of course, when Monday came around, Molayne had to go back to work, but as we all know, he was always happy when Sophocles was with him. While they were having a lunch break, the two of them talked.

"So," said Sophocles, "how's Olivia?"

"She's just wonderful!" said Molayne. "We have so much to catch up on. She told me stories about our time taking the Island Challenge, and last night she shared pictures of us when we were little kids. She even invited me to her knitting club."

"You knit?" asked Sophocles. "You're a 27-year-old man. Isn't knitting only for grannies?"

"Not anymore," said Molayne. "Lots of people knit these days."

Even though Sophocles was normally supportive of Molayne, he did get weirded out when Molayne wanted to partake in rather strange activities that didn't seem befitting a scientist. There was the time two years ago when Molayne wanted to try ballet. Sophocles then got an image of Molayne showing his tights to him. He shuddered.

"Well," said Sophocles, "it can't be as bad as your gym gear." Molayne had a tendency to wear speedos when he worked out.

"That reminds me!" said Molayne. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be going to the gym. Want to come?"

"Sure," said Sophocles.

The next day, Molayne went to the gym. It wasn't a Pokemon Gym, of course, but it was one where people could work out. Molayne was wearing a pink speedo and an emerald green T-shirt with a Magneton on it. Sophocles was wearing a red tracksuit. We see Molayne on an exercise bike, pedaling away. Sophocles is standing next to him.

"I like this new swimsuit," said Molayne. "It's good for both land and sea."

"I still think you're trying to embarrass yourself," said Sophocles. "Look...Plumeria is right over there!"

Plumeria, who was lifting barbels, looked at Molayne and smirked.

"Hey!" laughed Plumeria. "Get a load of the old dude!" Several of the people near her began to laugh at him.

"Old?" said Molayne. "I'm only ten years older than you."

"You don't look ten years older," said Plumeria. "You look 45."

"That's just the bags under my eyes," said Molayne, giggling cutely. "When you work as hard as I do, you get bags."

"Just ignore her," said Sophocles.

"I'm not fazed at all," said Molayne. "Just have to burn some rubber." Molayne started pedaling harder and harder. He then began to lose control of the bike and went flying across the room. He ended up crashing face first into the window. He then plopped to the ground.

Sophocles ran over to Molayne.

"You okay, Big Mo?" asked Sophocles.

"Good night, mommy..." said Molayne, who was dazed and confused. He heard the sound of chirping birds while he saw Skarmory circling around his head.

Sophocles helped Molayne up.

"There you go, Big Mo," said Sophocles.

Molayne snapped out of his confusion.

"Thanks, Soffy," said Molayne.

"No problemo, Big Mo," said Sophocles.

"I'm getting too old for this," said Molayne.

Plumeria looked at the two.

"The old dude can fly!" she said. "He must be a witch."

After Molayne got up, he still felt a little dizzy. Then he shook his head.

"So," said Sophocles, "is Olivia coming?"

"I don't know..." said Molayne. "Usually she goes to the fitness center in Konikoni. I don't think she'd come here."

Then, suddenly, Molayne and Sophocles heard someone come in. It was Olivia. She wore a pink top and pink sweatpants.

"What?" said Sophocles.

"Hello there, Molayne," said Olivia. "Professor Kukui told me about the gym you go to and I figured I'd check it out. By the way, you look great!"

"Thanks," said Molayne, blushing. "It's so nice to see you!"

Sophocles groaned.

"It's a nice gym," said Olivia.

"What do you want to work on first?" asked Molayne.

"Those treatment tables look nice," said Olivia. "I think I'd love some heat for my back."

"Sounds good to me!" said Molayne. "Want to join us, Soffy!"

"No thanks," said Sophocles. "I think I'll try the punching bag."

Molayne and Olivia went to the treatment tables, while the Passimian that worked at the gym brought over some heat pads to put on their backs. Sophocles went over to the punching bag. He saw Molayne and Olivia giggling.

"So then the man says, 'I can't wear that'!" said Olivia, "and I ask, 'Why not?', and he says 'Because I feel uncomfortable wearing a dead Kabuto around my neck'!"

Molayne was laughing.

"That's a good one!" he said. "Boy, the jewelry store gets a lot of weird customers - and weird products. Remember those Tide Pod earrings?"

Olivia giggled.

"Oh man!" she said. "That was such a bad idea. Capitalizing on a stupid Internet meme."

"Tell me about it," said Molayne, giggling.

Sophocles looked at the two and grunted, and then turned back to the punching bag.

When Molayne and Olivia were done working out, the two of them decided to take Sophocles to lunch. They decided to go to the food court where there were all sorts of food stands. Molayne decided to get some Alolan teriyaki chicken kebabs and French fries, while Olivia went to get pineapple milkshakes. Sophocles went to get a table. After that, the three of them sat down and began to eat.

"I love the Teriyaki Torchic," said Molayne. "It always has the best kebabs."

"It's not made with Torchic, is it?" asked Olivia.

"I hope not!" said Sophocles.

Molayne and Olivia giggled.

"That would be weird," said Molayne. "Speaking of which, I hope no one finds me eating lunch in a speedo to be too weird."

"Nah," said Olivia. "I've gotten used to it. Molayne here's been doing that for years."

"Oh..." said Sophocles. "I knew that too..."

"Molayne tells me all sorts of stories," said Olivia. "Yesterday he told me this really cute story about when he was eight years old. He wanted to play with someone, but his parents were out getting their taxes done and his older sister was busy and didn't want to be disturbed. When he saw Kukui, he invited him in. Kukui made Molayne a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and then the two of them played outside together, and when Molayne got tired Kukui read Molayne a book, and when Molayne fell asleep, Kukui waited in the living room until Molayne's parents came home."

"I don't remember that story," said Sophocles.

"That was before you were born," said Molayne.

"Big Mo likes sandwiches," said Sophocles, "especially peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"I may be a grown man," said Molayne, "but I'll always be a kid at heart. That's why I connect with Soffy so well."

"So," said Sophocles, "do you want to play video games at my house later?"

"I'd love to," said Molayne. "Better do it tonight. Tomorrow's going to be busy at the observatory since we have that field trip coming to visit."

"You're lucky you guys get to host field trips," said Olivia. "No one takes field trips to the jewelry store."

"It wouldn't make much sense," said Sophocles. "The observatory's much bigger than your store."

Molayne and Olivia giggled.

"If it's okay," said Olivia, "I'd like to invite you two on a picnic a few days from now. Want to come?"

"Sure!" said Molayne. "Where do you want to have it?"

"We can have it at the beach in Malie City," said Olivia. "I'll remember to bring stuff that both of you like."

"Sounds good to me!" said Molayne.

"Me too..." said Sophocles.

Sophocles looked at Molayne and Olivia. He was still concerned, but he was relieved that Olivia was including him in their activities. He was beginning to feel jealous of Olivia, but he didn't want to tell Molayne since he didn't want to hurt Molayne's feelings. He didn't know what to do.


	5. Getting Advice

_**A/N:** Tomorrow is the 10th anniversary of the day I first joined this website, and I'm glad to be marking the milestone! Hooray!_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I've had a bit of writer's block for the past few months. I'm going to try to resume both this fanfic and other fanfics that need to be resumed._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: GETTING ADVICE**

That night, Molayne was relaxing at his house. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and a pair of pink pajama shorts. He was sitting on his bed, playing with Little Mo.

"That's it, Little Mo!" said Molayne. "Work those abdominals!"

Molayne made Little Mo talk.

"Little Mo loves working out! He needs to get in shape for the Ironman Triathlon!"

Molayne hugged Little Mo. He looked at the clock.

"Still only 8 PM," said Molayne. "Too early to go to bed."

Molayne heard the doorbell ring. He walked over to the front of the house and looked through the peephole. It was his big sister Charisma, whom everyone called Cookie. She looked like a female version of her brother, except she was shorter, didn't wear glasses, and didn't slouch.

"Are you home, little brother?" said Cookie.

Molayne opened the door.

"Hi, big sis!" said Molayne. "What brings you here?"

"I had these special T-shirts made for you and Sophocles," said Cookie. "I know Sophocles' birthday isn't for another four months, but I thought he'd like a present." Cookie worked at a store where they made custom clothing.

Cookie handed Molayne the T-shirts. One was in Molayne's size and said "Moley". The other was in Sophocles' size and said "Soffy". Both shirts had Magneton on them.

"Thanks!" said Molayne. "I was waiting for these. Sophocles will be thrilled."

"I made sure they had the soft fabric," said Cookie. "I know how you're sensitive to certain fabrics."

Molayne nuzzled his head against the fabric.

"Well, little brother," said Cookie, "I have to go home now. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye, big sis!" said Molayne.

When Molayne's sister left, he went inside and closed the door. He looked happily at the T-shirts.

"Boy, oh boy," said Molayne. "Soffy's going to love this shirt. I'll give it to him tomorrow!"

Molayne put the T-shirts on one of the chairs in his living room. He then went to raid the freezer. He found a tub of orange ice cream and took it out. He then took out strawberry sauce and maraschino cherries from the fridge, and rainbow sprinkles from the pantry. Molayne made himself a sundae and a glass of strawberry milk. He then went to his room to get Little Mo, and brought him to the kitchen.

"Time for a sundae!" said Molayne. He turned to Little Mo. "Does Little Mo want a sundae?"

Molayne made Little Mo talk.

"Yes! Little Mo wants a sundae!"

Molayne pretended to feed Little Mo, but was careful not to make contact since he didn't want to get Little Mo dirty. Molayne then ate the ice cream himself. When he was finished with his sundae, Molayne made Little Mo talk again.

"Yummy! Little Mo wants a strawberry soda!"

"Sorry, Little Mo," said Molayne. "I think you've had enough junk food for one night." Molayne got up from his chair. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Molayne took Little Mo back to his room. Molayne sat down on his bed and cuddled with Little Mo. He sighed.

"I really hope the people up at the observatory don't see this," said Molayne. "I always wonder how people will react to a grown man playing with this doll." Molayne looked at Little Mo. "I'm just glad that you don't think it's weird, Little Mo."

Molayne made Little Mo talk again.

"Of course not, Big Mo! You can count on Little Mo!"

Meanwhile, in Konikoni City, Olivia was in her jewelry shop. It was almost closing time, so there weren't many customers there. In fact, the only customer there was Lana. Lana had just purchased a pair of pearl earrings.

"So glad I could get a discount on these!" said Lana.

Mallow noticed that Olivia seemed to be drifting off into space.

"You okay, Olivia?" asked Lana. "Do you have something on your mind?"

"No..." said Olivia. "Okay...yes. I'm a bit concerned about Sophocles."

"Sophocles?" asked Lana. "Isn't that Molayne's job to worry about him?"

"I guess," said Olivia, "but I'm still concerned. I feel like lately Sophocles has been getting a bit agitated whenever I'm around Molayne. While I was at the gym today, I noticed that Sophocles groaned when I was greeting Molayne. He also looked annoyed when he saw us talking together at the treatment tables."

"I'm wondering if Sophocles might be jealous," said Lana.

"I think he might be," said Olivia. "I just don't know how to respond."

"You don't have to respond to Sophocles," said Lana. "Why not talk to Molayne about it? If anyone knows Sophocles well, it's his favorite cousin Molayne. Molayne will be able talk some sense into Sophocles."

"You're right," said Olivia. "I'll talk to Molayne when I get the chance. I'm sure we can sort this thing out, and that way Sophocles more comfortable about the whole situation. Thanks, Lana."

"You're welcome, Olivia," said Lana.

Olivia looked at the clock.

"You better get going now," she said. "We're closing in five minutes."

"Okay," said Lana. "See you soon!"

Lana took her latest purchase with her and exited the jewelry shop. Once Lana had gone home, Olivia locked the door and switched the "open" sign to "closed". She then went upstairs to her apartment and sat in her living room and looked at photos of her and Molayne on her iPhone.

"There's nothing to worry about..." said Olivia, "right?"

Back at Molayne's house, Molayne had fallen asleep. Little Mo lay by his side, sleeping with him. Molayne was having pleasant dreams about him and Sophocles having fun.


	6. The Picnic

_**A/N:** In case you're wondering, the Creola region is a region I invented for an upcoming fan project on DeviantART. It's based on Louisiana._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: THE PICNIC**

On the day of the picnic, Molayne and Sophocles went to meet Olivia on the beach in Malie City. Molayne wore a blue and white striped tank top and blue shorts, while Sophocles wore a T-shirt with a Togedemaru on it and green cargo shorts. Molayne decided to make a dish for the picnic - he made some jambalaya and put it in a container. Since Molayne didn't know how to drive, he used his Ride Pager to call a Tauros to help him and Sophocles get to the beach.

"Hi, Molayne!" said Olivia. "Hi, Sophocles!" Olivia was wearing a light blue sundress, a pearl necklace, and silver hoop earrings.

"Hi!" said Molayne.

"Hello," said Sophocles.

"Come sit down," said Olivia.

Molayne and Sophocles walked over to the picnic tables. They sat down with Olivia. She had a picnic basket with her. Molayne thought that there would be a lot of delicious food to eat.

"Smells good," said Molayne, sniffing the food. "What did you bring to the picnic?"

"I bought lots of good stuff," said Olivia. "I brought tortellini salad, vegetable lo mein, cornbread, and for dessert, cookies with rainbow sprinkles. To drink, I brought some fresh peach mango juice."

"Lo mein?" said Molayne. "Yay! Lo mein is my favorite food!"

"I know," said Olivia.

"I made some jambalaya last night," said Molayne, placing the jambalaya container on the table. "This is my mom's recipe - her parents were from the Creola region. You'll like it."

"Big Mo likes cooking," said Sophocles. "I never cared much for cooking - I find it kinda boring. I like eating instead."

Molayne and Olivia laughed.

Olivia opened the picnic basket. She took out two bottles of peach mango juice, plus some green plastic cups. After that, she took out her tortellini salad. The tortellini salad had orange, yellow, and green tortellini, as well as cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, olives, onions, and feta cheese.

Molayne helped himself to some tortellini salad, and then to some lo mein. Olivia poured Molayne a cup of juice. Sophocles helped himself to some food too. Molayne took a forkful of tortellini and proceeded to take a bite of food.

"Mmm!" said Molayne. "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Olivia. "Your jambalaya is also very tasty."

Molayne, Sophocles, and Olivia continued eating. After a while, Sophocles noticed that Molayne and Olivia were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. At they both put their fork on a piece of lo mein and slurped it up until they kissed. Sophocles facepalmed upon seeing the two kiss.

When Molayne and Olivia were done kissing, both of them blushed.

"That was a nice kiss, Molayne," said Olivia.

Molayne blushed again, and then giggled.

Sophocles, Molayne, and Olivia continued eating. Eventually, they were done with all the lunch food, and Olivia passed out the desserts. Since there were six cookies, everyone got two cookies.

"Mmm!" said Molayne. "These cookies are good!"

"You can never go wrong with cookies," said Sophocles.

"That's true," said Molayne.

Not long after, Molayne and Olivia started talking again. This time they were talking about an upcoming date. Sophocles was a bit ticked off that they were going on yet another date. He just rolled his eyes. But then something happened that really annoyed Sophocles - Olivia ran her fingers through the light blond tufts of Molayne's hair, which made Molayne giggle cutely. Sophocles groaned, got up, and left.

As Sophocles walked away, he looked back at Molayne and Olivia and sulked.

"Those two need to cut it out," said Sophocles. "I don't get it. I feel like Big Mo hasn't been himself lately. It's so darn annoying!"

After a minute, Molayne noticed that Sophocles was no longer sitting at the table. Molayne decided to get up and talk to Sophocles, since he was worried that Sophocles was upset. Luckily for Molayne, Sophocles hadn't strayed too far off.

"What's wrong, Sophocles?" Molayne asked Sophocles.

"What's wrong?" said Sophocles. "I'll tell you what's wrong: you and Olivia acting all lovey-dovey and embarrassing yourselves in front of people. Come on - you're just doing this to humiliate me. I feel like since you started dating Olivia, you forgot all about me."

"I didn't forget you," said Molayne. "I still care about you. You're my cousin. That's not going to change." Molayne sighed and put his hands on Sophocles' shoulders. "I love you, Soffy, and I love Olivia too. I have enough love for both you and Olivia. I'll always have enough love for everyone I care about. Just be happy."

"Okay..." said Sophocles.

"I just thought of something..." said Molayne. "This weekend, we'll go to Hau'oli City together to visit the Hau'oli Royal Palace. I promise, it'll just be you and me. Don't worry...we'll always have things to do together."

Sophocles sighed.

"You're right..." said Sophocles. "I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk."

"Feel better now?" asked Molayne.

"Yes," said Sophocles.

Molayne gave Sophocles a big hug.


End file.
